


Historia sin fin

by Laurine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurine/pseuds/Laurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como mánager del equipo de Karasuno, Shimizu Kiyoko ha aprendido a observar y también a guardar secretos. Pero mentiría si dijera que sabe cómo actuar cuando descubre un secreto relacionado con Hinata y Hitoka y su misteriosa relación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historia sin fin

**Comunidad:** 30vicios@livejournal  
 **Tabla de retos:** Sorpresa.  
 **Tema:** 27\. Atención.

 **Notas:**  Sin línea de tiempo fija.

* * *

Como mánager del equipo de volleybal, Shimizu Kiyoko ha aprendido muchas cosas. Entre ellas a ser perseverante, el valor de los pequeños esfuerzos y también (quizá lo más importante) a observar a las personas, de manera que sus gestos o su falta de ellos le dan aunque sea una pequeña indicación de lo que está sucediendo. De esta manera se ha ganado no sólo el respeto sino el cariño de sus compañeros en el equipo, pues aunque no tiene la agudeza de Sugawara, que parece la personificación misma de la amabilidad, ella y por su función, también se encuentra siempre pendiente de todos.

Por eso, no se sorprende cuando se da cuenta de que vigila a Hitoka incluso con más intensidad que a los demás, sólo para descubrir que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Por supuesto, al principio a Hitoka le costó trabajo y su nulo conocimiento del deporte la metió en algunos líos, pero con ayuda de Hinata consiguió estabilizarse, consiguió contagiarse del ánimo del equipo y ahora trabaja con mucho entusiasmo, tranquilizando a Kiyoko al saber que el equipo quedará en buenas manos.

Pero la habilidad de poder observar también viene con un precio y de vez en cuando Kiyoko ve cosas que no debería, no sólo dentro del equipo sino también fuera, con amigas, profesores y familiares. Quizá por eso no le da demasiada importancia a lo que cree descubrir unos meses después de que Hitoka se haya unido oficialmente y mientras se encuentran entrenando para el último torneo en donde los miembros del equipo que pertenecen al tercer año se jugarán su honor. Kiyoko se dice que lo que está viendo no es más que la amistad cercana de Hitoka y Hinata, que se han llevado de maravilla desde el momento en que se conocieron y que incluso si hubiera algo, no es de su incumbencia.

Sin embargo, resulta difícil no ver. Lleva tres años entrenándose para observar minuciosamente cada detalle, lo que le ha servido para proporcionar datos importantes de vez en cuando sobre equipos rivales, por lo que y sumado sobre todo a su cariño por la que será su sucesora, le resulta imposible no notar cada pequeña interacción entre Hitoka y Hinata, que a veces se le antojan demasiado cercanos. Y no es que esté mal, claro que no, de hecho la hace feliz saber que se tendrán el uno al otro cuando ella falte y también los senpai del equipo, pero mentiría si dijera que no le da un poco de vergüenza, como si estuviera espiando algo privado.

La mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, los ve por mera casualidad. Y no precisamente porque se escondan, sino más bien porque sus muestras de afecto se confuden con gestos de cariño entre amigos y son bastante pequeñas, aunque no por eso menos significativas. Una sonrisa cuando Hitoka le acerca a Hinata su botella de agua o le lleva una toalla limpia; el leve roce de sus dedos cuando intercambian algo, la manera en la que caminan juntos incluso cuando van con todo el equipo... Técnicamente, eso no le indica nada y creería que está viendo cosas, sino fuera por un incidente, que recuerda bastante vívidamente, sobre todo porque ni ella ni Hitoka se lo esperaban.

Sucedió una tarde después de terminada la práctica. Ella y Hitoka se habían quedado a recoger las cosas y guardarlas y Kiyoko estaba muy ocupada recogiendo la red, cuando escuchó la voz de Hinata en los vestidores, donde Hitoka había entrado un segundo antes para guardar un par de toallas olvidadas. Intrigada ante la razón que había llevado a Hinata a regresar y preparándose para sacarlo de ahí por la fuerza si era necesario (pues Hinata nunca se cansaba de jugar y no sería raro que hubiera regresado para ello), Kiyoko se acercó a los vestidores, que tenían la puerta entreabierta lo suficiente como para que ella pudiese ver a sus kouhai, doblando y guardando las toallas con toda inocencia.

De hecho, no había nada que la hiciese sospechar de que ahí se cocía algo malo; Hinata estaba preguntándole a Hitoka si podría ayudarle con su tarea de inglés y ella respondía con normalidad. Sin embargo, en un determinado momento y cuando Hitoka se inclinó para recoger otra de las toallas del banco más cercano, Hinata se inclinó hacia ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Hitoka respondió danto un salto y poniéndose roja como un tomate hasta la raíz de su cabello dorado.

Kiyoko ya no quiso ver más. Se sentía como una intrusa en un momento demasiado íntimo y se alejó a toda velocidad, para después fingir demencia cuando Hitoka le preguntó, dando un montón de rodeos y todavía roja, si de casualidad había visto algo, cosa que ella negó, por supuesto. Pero ese incidente fue suficiente para convencerla de que ahí había algo más que una simple amistad, cosa que la alegró y preocupó al mismo tiempo, pues no quería que, si surgía algún problema en el futuro, éste repercutiera en todo el equipo. Pero, ¿cómo abordar el tema con Hitoka, cuando ésta ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar de ello? ¿Cuando nadie más en el equipo, salvo quizá Sugawara, parecía darse cuenta de nada?

Así pasa el tiempo hasta el segundo incidente, que de nuevo Kiyoko atestigua por mera casualidad. Claro que ella lo llama segundo incidente porque estuvo presente, pero no podría afirmar que no hubo muchos otros antes, momentos que cimentaron la escena que vislumbró un día antes de empezar la práctica, mientras Hitoka y ella se ocupaban de poner en orden todos los materiales para jugar.

Como siempre, Hinata llegó primero y Kiyoko ni siquiera se sorprendió, pues conocía ya a la perfección la intensidad de su pasión por el juego, pasión que nunca creyó se vería eclipsada por algo más, mucho menos una chica. Pero Yachi se lo había ganado, Kiyoko podía verlo en los ojos de Hinata, que aunque no era diferente de su yo habitual, cuando miraba a Hitoka sus ojos se suavizaban, aunque en general siguiera siendo para con ella como un amigo, haciéndola reír, pidiéndole favores y de vez en cuando gritándose mutuamente palabras de aliento; en verdad eran muy similares.

Ese día el beso no fue en la mejilla. Ese día, mientras ella prendía la red de los postes en el centro de la cancha y sobre todo creyendo que no podía verlos, Hinata besó a Hitoka en los labios; apenas un roce, seguido de una sonrisa radiante y un apretón de manos, en el que Hitoka sintió todo aquello no dicho entre ellos, aunque siempre estuviese presente.

—¡Hi-hi--Hi...! —trató de decir Hitoka, a quien por el rabillo del ojo Kiyoko vio sonrojada y un poco temblorosa, lo que la obligó a sonreír antes de apartar la vista, pues Kiyoko también sentía las mejillas ardientes y eso que a ella no la habían besado.

—Está bien —escuchó a Hinata decir a sus espaldas y pudo adivinar que sonreía en su tono alegre, aunque ligeramente crispado por los nervios que le había provocado su pequeño acto de osadía.

—P-pero, ¿y si nos vio? —preguntó Hitoka en un susurro, sin duda refiriéndose a Kiyoko, que trataba de lucir muy atareada con la red, aunque hacía varios minutos que ya había terminado.

—Ah —dijo Kiyoko, dándose la vuelta—. Hinata, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Eso fue suficiente para tranquilizar a Hitoka, pero por si las dudas, Hinata le dirigió una mirada comprensiva, que a la vez era una promesa de dejar todas las palabras para después. El tema no volvió a mencionarse, ni volvió a _suceder_  durante la vigilancia de Kiyoko, pero Hitoka estuvo dispersa ese día, mirando a Hinata de manera furtiva e inconsciente de vez en cuando para después desviar la vista al darse cuenta de su comportamiento, con las mejillas rojas y retorciéndose las manos por la vergüenza.

—Ve tú primero —dijo Kiyoko esa tarde, cuando todo mundo se hubo ido, aunque estaba segura de que Hinata esperaba a Hitoka en algún lugar—. Yo recojo hoy, no te preocupes.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Hitoka, que no parecía muy dispuesta a irse.

—Anda —dijo Kiyoko, haciendo un gesto con la mano antes de guiñarle un ojo, pues Hitoka no parecía dispuesta a marcharse—, y buena suerte.

Kiyoko creyó que todo se arreglaría después de eso, pero no fue así. Y un día, sin previo aviso, Hitoka se acercó a ella para contarle todo lo sucedido y después pedirle consejo, pues no quería arruinar la camaradería del equipo, pero tampoco lastimar a Hinata.

—Lo importante es lo que sientas por él —dice Kiyoko, mientras ambas se encuentran sentadas en las jardineras fuera del gimnasio—. No te preocupes por el equipo. Aunque, claro está, debes de tener en cuenta que tus acciones repercutirán en él de algún modo. Sin embargo, confío en ti y sé que harás tu mejor esfuerzo por evitar problemas. Lo estás haciendo ahora, ¿no? —dice Kiyoko, regalándole una sonrisa comprensiva y a la vez que dice estas palabras sabe que son ciertas y que fue un poco tonta al preocuparse—. Pero una cosa es eso y la otra privarte de lo que quieres. Porque lo quieres, ¿verdad?

Hitoka desvía la mirada antes de responder, con una voz apenas audible.

—Sí.

—Entonces confía más en ti —dice Kiyoko, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarla—. Y confía en nosotros, también. Si vemos que algo anda mal lo diremos y ayudaremos. No tienes nada qué perder, ¿sabes? Sé valiente, Hitoka-chan.

Kiyoko le da una palmada en la espalda para ponerla en marcha y aunque un poco confusa, Hitoka se pone de pie y es maravilloso ver cómo sus pensamientos se translucen en su expresión, que termina siendo decidida y un tanto fiera cuando por fin se siente con el valor necesario para decir lo que siente. Por lo tanto, a Kiyoko no le sorprende cuando al día siguiente escucha el rumor de que Hitoka está saliendo con Hinata, ni mucho menos el hecho de que fue ella quien le pidió que salieran oficialmente, con un estruendoso grito del que fue testigo toda la escuela.

Y aunque a partir de ese momento ella no es la única que ve cosas, Kiyoko no puede evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionada de haberse perdido el momento cumbre de la relación de su querida amiga. Y es que aunque podría pasar de los besos y los abrazos, nunca dejará de lamentarse el no haber estado atenta y presente cuando Hitoka gritó _¡Hinata-kun, ¿quieres salir conmigo?!_  en medio del patio de la escuela y Hinata le respondió corriendo a toda velocidad a su encuentro, para alzarla en brazos y decir que _¡Sí, sí, claro que sí!_ , a lo que todos los presentes respondieron con una ronda de aplausos, cosa de la que se habló durante semanas para vergüenza de Hitoka y disgusto de Kiyoko.

Pero Kiyoko nunca ha sido cotilla y de nada le vale lamentarse de lo que ya se ha perdido. Además, sospecha que no es lo último que verá de ellos, por mucho que esté a punto de graduarse. Y es que su historia (tanto la de ellos, como la del resto del equipo), se encuentra entrelazada por una profunda amistad, que ni el tiempo ni la separación podrán romper, en un ciclo constante e interminable de nuevos comienzos y finales, como Hinata y Hitoka, pues para ellos todo empezó gracias al volleyball y Kiyoko sabe, con la certeza de que la graduación está a la vuelta de la esquina, de que está muy lejos de terminar.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen cualquier OOC.


End file.
